Congratulations! You're Dino Lunch!
by ShNLo
Summary: When another invention gone wrong transports them to a theme park sixtyfive million years in the making, can the gang make it out before they're injured... or worse? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Ohh, snap, I don't know what to rate this. Eh… I'll just keep it to kids. It is part of a crossover of a very vivid language-ridden book, but I'll just keep it to friendly variations. I can't guarantee the level of bloodiness, but I'll keep it to little bits here and there… Would… ah… the fiery devil's place (the name for it) be considered bad language?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but these disclaimers are breeding me a sore spot. And I do not own any of the materials thereby mentioned in this chapter and every other, book titles and author names therein.

"Hey Nerdtron, what's this?"

Jimmy Neutron's head snapped up. He jumped up and slapped Cindy Vortex's hand away from something on his desk. "What part of GIRLS DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING do you NOT UNDERSTAND?" He shoved the girl back into her seat.

She screwed her face up angrily. "Geez, okay, it's just a stupid book. No need to screech about it."

His bottom jaw quivered. "I didn't screech," he replied quietly, turning back to what he had been hunched over. He plugged in five different wires and relocated a few more, plugging something into the wall before holding it up with a triumphant smile.

"Gentlemen," he said, donning a mysterious look, "And annoying female interlopers…"

Here Cindy and Libby threw poisonous glares at him but chose to say nothing. They put up with the arrogant boy just to watch him get in stupid situations – and the situations he got them in always promised a thrill or two.

"I give you, The Movie Maker 3000!"

"Didn't somebody already invent the _camera_?" Cindy cracked, and she and Libby both had to stop talking, as they had broke into gales of laughter.

Sheen blinked and looked at Libby. "Libby, Libby, Libby… The camera is probably microscopic compared to this!"

Cindy screwed up her face best she could into a serious expression. "You mean like Jimmy's brain?" She was by now laughing so hard she almost fell of her chair; Libby had progressed considerably ahead of her, pounding her fists on the floor.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed. The females never understood the importance of his inventions.

He picked up the book that had been on his desk and displayed it to the rest of them. Carl squinted to see the cover; it showed a tyrannosaurus skeleton and in big bright blue upraised letters on the paperback's surface read 'JURASSIC PARK', below that in equally bright and big red letters read 'MICHAEL CHRICHTON'.

"But Jim… isn't that a scary book?" Carl shivered noticeably; he didn't truly like dinosaurs, period.

James nodded. "Yes, Carl. But with my new invention, it will somewhat lower the level of blood, gore, and general language… maybe all in the language department. I haven't tested it yet, so I don't know for sure."

A slot opened up in the device and the four other kids watched as Jimmy placed the thick paperback into it; it closed, and a loading screen appeared on VOX's monitor. They watched attentively as 'ERROR: FAILED TO PROCESS BOOK. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.'

All five kids 'awed' as Jimmy looked down disappointedly at the device. Sheen came over and took it from Jimmy, examining it at all angles. As Jimmy began to protest, Sheen began to shake it.

"Sheen! NO!" Jimmy snatched it back just as VOX's computer screen began to flash: 'BOOK ACCEPTED. TRANSPORTING SUBJECTS INSIDE.'

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby erupted into screeches of terror as VOX's monitor became a swirling vortex and sucked them in. (HAHA don't kill me.)

All went black for a while.

Cindy was the first to stir. As she blinked and moaned, she realized that they were sitting in a field. Tall trees lined the field, and a lake filled with ducks or some kind of bird was settled on the far side from them.

Cindy shook her head. How could she see ducks in the lake if it was half a mile away…?

Her eyes popped open just as the rest of them began to stir. She began to splutter and stutter, not quite getting the words out. Jimmy and Libby scooted closer to her, staring at her, not at what she was staring at.

"Cindy… Cindy!" Libby said, snapping her fingers in Cindy's face. Jimmy looked at Libby.

"What is she looking at?"

Both kids turned to see, and the same illness overtook them. Jimmy leaped to his feet. "DINOSAURS!"

A herd of small dinosaurs that had been approaching them curiously squeaked and screamed and scattered with loud, screeching chirps. They hid in the bushes before poking their heads back out and chittering curiously. They had seen humans before, just hardly ever in the same environment with them. They passed through from time to time, and some brought food; did they have food with them…?

One jumped out and began to graze peacefully along, making its way slowly towards the kids. All five stared at them in wonderment. Sheen reached out to touch the nearest one; as soon as his finger touched it, it screamed as if being murdered and fled back into the bush.

Sheen chuckled somewhat strainedly and stood up. The others had become aware of the other dinosaurs around. What had been assumed to be a clump of four trees clustered together turned out to be the legs of a giant herbivore grazing among the trees.

Cindy stared upward in wonderment, her neck aching but her eyes just couldn't leave the magnificent sight. As all five were backing up to take in more, someone or something grabbed them by the back of their shirts and hauled them up.

Jimmy's rump hit a soft leather seat and he found himself staring into the eyes of a woman with blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail-bun and green eyes gazing at him, concerned. "How did you get here? Hammond didn't mention any kids," she asked, as Jimmy spluttered and stumbled over his words.

She smiled warm-heartedly as the jeep pulled to a stop for some reason. "I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Ellie Sattler. And your name is…?"

He gulped hard and finally found his words. "I-I'm Jimmy Neutron." He shook his head. "James Isaac Neutron, actually. Jimmy's my nickname."

She nodded. "I see we picked up some of your friends," she said, indicating the other jeep behind them.

A hand suddenly appeared from up above the roof and landed on top of Ellie's head, twisting it around.

"What…? What…" Ellie looked around and suddenly stood straight up in the jeep. Jimmy looked up to see a middle-aged man with a hat suddenly yank his sunglasses off, revealing startled eyes. Ellie had done the same.

A man in black was also in the back with the other man, his rather wild black curly hair giving him the look of an insane man. He had leaned forward as the other man jumped out of the Jeep, Ellie right after him.

"He did it. The crazy son of a ----- did it."

Jimmy looked at him, appalled by his use of rough language.

As the jeeps pulled in to the Visitor's Center some time later, Jimmy and his friends were reunited as well as was everybody else. Jimmy and his friends were introduced to Allan Grant, Ellie's friend and teacher as well as a paleontologist, Ian Malcolm, an eccentric mathematician (Malcolm interrupted Mr. Hammond here to say "Chaotician, Chaotician."), Donald Gennaro, a lawyer from Mr. Hammond's investors, and John Hammond himself, runner of Jurassic Park, the biggest theme park in the history of theme parks.

Cindy and Libby were off talking to Dr. Sattler about something while Jimmy and Ian debated over Chaos in loud voices. Jimmy didn't really relate to Chaos, and therefore was quick to discriminate it.

Sheen and Carl were simply staring at Dr. Grant who stared back. Dr. Grant looked out of the corner of his eye at Hammond and hissed "You didn't mention the _kids_..."

"Yes, well, I don't know for sure how they got here. The only kids I had to come here were –"

Suddenly two kids burst through the front doors, a sandy-haired boy who looked about Jimmy's age, and a younger girl with blonde hair and a baseball glove and baseball.

They ran up to Mr. Hammond and gave him big hugs. Gennaro opened his mouth to protest but Dr. Grant hushed him.

Sheen looked up at Dr. Grant. "Do you like Ultra Lord?"

Dr. Grant looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and shut it with a click of his teeth. He shook his head slowly.

Sheen shrugged and walked over to watch Jimmy and Malcolm, who had by now come to the climax of their argument.

"You should know that Chaos theory is obsolete, it's been proved _wrong_!" Jimmy yelled, standing as tall as he could, his teeth bared.

Malcolm laughed and pointed his finger in Jimmy's face, determined to stay calm and not raise his voice. "Ah, ah, but only by inconclusive studies, my dear boy. You see, Chaos cannot be proved wrong, because it is NOT wrong, therefore you cannot say it is obsolete."

Cindy came up just then as Jimmy's face was turning red and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go," she hissed in his ear, all traces of comforting him gone. He turned to see her rather angry. He backed off and didn't say any more, but continued to brood about it.

As the now large group left the building, two Toyota Land Cruisers painted a sort of camouflage green and yellow with black stripes pulled up beside the steps on electrical tracks. The bright red and black 'Jurassic Park' emblem was emblazoned on the car doors, which were painted to match the rest of it.

And as they all climbed into the cars, none of them had the _slightest_ inkling of what was to come.

A/N: Haha, there it is. The first chapter. This'll probably be a pretty long fanfiction, seeing as how the book Jurassic Park is a _novel_, but I'll probably leave out quite a bit. Anyway, if you stayed for all that up there, let me know in your review. Okay? It'll let me know you stuck with it. It'll get better; I just didn't want to rush headlong into it. After all, that's not the way the book is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is used without permission, but is copyrighted DNA Production Studios, Inc., and Nickelodeon. Jurassic Park is also used without permission, but is copyrighted to Michael Crichton, 1990-1993. I take no ownership of either.

The slow, monotonous drone of the engine buzzed in everyone's ears as the Land Cruisers drove slowly along their electrical track, heading to an ominous arch, in which a giant pair of wooden double doors slowly creaked open to admit them in. Cindy, Jimmy, Lex, Tim, and Mr. Gennaro were in the first car, while Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm were in the other. Carl, Sheen, and Libby had stayed behind, feeling that they didn't have the energy or the ambition to join their two friends.

As Lex and Cindy chatted controversially, Jimmy and Tim debated dinosaur skeletons' and some of the more recent attempted hoaxes concerning dinosaur skeletons. Jimmy found talking to Tim come naturally, and although he wasn't very much interested in dinosaurs himself, he knew quite a bit about them, seeing as how they were a part of science. Studying the life-forms before humans and trying to determine how they acted based on what kind of fossilized material was found in their digestive tracts and how their bones were positioned. In fact, the way a raptor's build was it suggested high speed, even for a biped, because it was known that the same structure was found in ostriches, and they were able to run around cheetah speed.

Smartness among dinosaurs was another thing. The brain cavity of a velociraptor suggested high intelligence, almost as high as homo sapiens, possibly even higher; however, the brain cavity of a rex was very minimal, giving the impression of a fairly fast, however rather dumb, giant predatory beast.

Lex and Cindy were discussing baseball on the other side of the Cruiser. Cindy was recounting the Retroville 9's little episode. When Cindy mentioned what Jimmy had said, Lex craned her neck around Cindy to look at Jimmy, who's back was turned to the pair of them.

"He's a genius, you say?" she asked, musing this new piece of information. "No wonder he was so heated with Dr. Malcolm. Although, he doesn't really _look_ very smart…"

Cindy nodded and laughed. "Most of the time he isn't. He gets us into stupid life-threatening situations quite often."

Donald Gennaro just sat listening to the blend of eager child chatter, a headache brewing.

As the cars slowed down for the upcoming stretch of electrical fence, a voice could be heard over the speakers of both Cruisers'.

As the man over the speakers announced that they had come to a pen of Hypsilophodonts, Jimmy and Timothy whirled around to face the girls' side of the car, ignoring the two females who gave them a disgusted look and went back to talking.

However, there were none to be seen. The screen on the dashboard of the car beeped, and it showed pictures of the Hypsies in the trees. Unmoving.

"Boooriiiiing…" Lex mumbled, shaking her head at the viewscreen monitor. One hypsie wiggled, but only slightly.

"They can easily be attracted with a simple mating call," said the man, and a speaker atop a fence pole gave a loud, long nasal-type call. Five or six dull greenish heads popped up out of the tall grass, one by one.

The effect was so comical that Tim laughed; Jimmy smiled, but it lasted for only a few minutes. The heads disappeared, and the speakers gave the call again; the heads popped up again, in the same exact order.

The screen on the dashboard's monitor shifted up higher, to show some greenish-brownish dinosaurs. "That's othnielia," Jimmy and Tim said together in unison. The girls gave them both disgusted looks. They both just shrugged.

The announcer said, "The small animals you see are othnielia, in honor of the nineteenth-century dinosaur hunter Othneil Marsh of Yale."

Just then Hammond's clearing-of-the-throat noise came over the speaker loudly, followed by a horrible screeching of a microphone. Hammond cleared his throat again, and apologized.

"Ah-hem, sorry about that. The voice you've been hearing is Richard Kylie. We spared no expense." Malcolm in the other car rolled his eyes. Always sparing no expense, that Hammond. One of these days Chaos was going to get back at him…

Watching the Land Cruisers slowly trail along on a videoscreen monitor were Sheen, Carl, and Libby, inside the control room with everybody else that wasn't going on the tour. They figured that they didn't need to go on a long, possibly boring, car trip.

They'd let Jimmy and Cindy have fun.

As Jimmy and Cindy began to squabble, Libby sighed. "Why do they always fight?" she asked with a tiny, hinting smile. Libby was the only one who really had _any_ idea of the relationship between her two friends.

Carl and Sheen's palms went directly to their chins'. They pondered this in silence for several minutes. Libby curled her lip. "Y'know what? Just forget it."

Jimmy and Cindy's tinny little voices were still having a row at each other, their voices rising by the minute. However, Libby had indefinitely tuned them out with her headphones that she had produced from her pocket, jamming to a new mix-master CD.

Sheen was now sitting across from Robert Muldoon, the park's game warden from Kenya, staring at him. Muldoon just stared back, blinking.

"…"

"…"

"What is it, kid?" Muldoon finally burst, unable to take it any longer.

"Nothing…" Sheen said slyly. Muldoon groaned and made a little gesture to a bewildered Sheen.

Donald Gennaro couldn't take it any longer. "SHUT UP!" he screeched at the two bickering eleven-year-olds in the back seat. They both squeaked and shut their mouths. Cindy exchanged a long glance with Jimmy before they quietly stared out their respective windows.

As they rolled past the peaceful chicken-sized herbivore's pen, they came to another pen entirely.

"And directly below is our Mesozoic jungle river-where, if you are lucky, you just may catch a glimpse of this very rare carnivore. Keep your eyes peeled, everyone!" Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice over the speakers.

Inside the Land Cruiser, the screens showed a bird-like head topped with a flaming red crest. But everyone in Tim's car was looking out the windows. The car was driving along a high ridge, overlooking a fast-moving river below. The river was almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides.

"there they are now," said the voice. "The animals you see are called dilophosaurus."

Despite what the recording said, the kids only saw one. The dilophosaur crouched on its hind legs by the river, drinking. It was built on the basic carnivore pattern, with a heavy tail, strong hind limbs, and a long neck. Its ten-foot-tall body was spotted yellow and black, like a leopard.

But it was the head that held Jimmy's attention. Two broad curving crests ran along the top of the head from the eyes to the nose. The crests met in the center, making a V shape above the dinosaur's head. The crests had red and black stripes, reminiscent of a parrot or toucan. The animal gave a soft hooting cry, like an owl.

"They're pretty," Lex said.

"_Dilophosaurus_," the tape said, "is one of the earliest carnivorous dinosaurs. Scientists thought their jaw muscles were too weak to kill pray, and imagined they were primarily scavengers. But we now know they are poisonous."

"Hey." Tim grinned. "All _right_."

Cindy and Lex gave him disgusted looks. "How can you like something that's poisonous?"

Jimmy and Tim exchanged grins.

Again the distinctive hooting call of the dilophosaur drifted across the afternoon air towards them.

"Along with such living reptiles as the Gila monster and rattlesnakes, Dilophosaurus secretes a hematotoxin from glands in its mouth. Unconsciousness follows within minutes of a bite. The dinosaur will then finish the victim off at its leisure-making _Dilophosaurus_ a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

The Land Cruiser turned a corner, leaving the river behind. Tim and Jimmy looked back, both hoping for one last glimpse of the dilophosaur. The park was turning out to be pretty good; they had poisonous dinosaurs, after all.

A/N: Weehoo. What fun. I love the book Jurassic Park, and I love the show Jimmy Neutron, so I thought I'd put them together.

The whole Malcolm/Jimmy/Chaos thing just popped into my head. Jimmy doesn't really seem to be the type that relates to unpredictability; after all, he never seems worried about his inventions. And while I do believe partly in Chaos theory myself, I still don't believe that _everything_ is unpredictable. After all, if you plug in your TV, but you don't have that many things plugged in, numerous unpredictable things could happen. A thunderstorm could start, you might accidentally overload the circuits and give your house a blackout, or your neighborhood, or your city –

…Okay, okay. I'll stop. Geez. …Oh, hey wait… that is unpredictability… -Bonks herself on the head-

Terribly sorry, 'crazy-idiot', but your anonymous review has been deleted for abrasive language. Please refrain from this in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park or Jimmy Neutron, so stop breathing down my back, you confusticated personages!

Dark, ominous clouds roiled, boiled, and fluffed up over the island. Robert Muldoon gave off various curse words. "The storm isn't swinging off," he hissed loudly to Hammond. Hammond sighed.

"Why didn't I build an onlander?"

As a loud crack of thunder sounded like a whip across the island's brooding sky, Muldoon said "I'm afraid we're going to have to shut the tour short."

Hammond opened his mouth to protest. "But –"

"It's not worth risking it, John," Ray Arnold muttered, tapping some keys on the keyboard. _Clickety click click clickety click click clack_.

As the cars began to speed up on the tracks, Hammond's voice cut over the sound of the man on the tape, which had begun to speed up and sound funny.

"Sorry about this, but a storm's being thick-headed and not leaving us alone. We'll try again tomorrow."

Groans erupted from both Cruisers, the paleontologists and the kids equally disappointed. Dr. Grant bashed his fist against the window to vent out some anger and vehemently said a curse word.

Jimmy and Tim stared longingly out the window as they rolled past the T-Rex pen. Suddenly, with a screeching, grinding halt, the cars stopped. Right smack dab in the middle of the fence surrounding the Tyrannosaurus' paddock. The rain pattered woefully against the windows and bubble-dome on top of the car.

Dr. Grant looked around, and seeing as how Gennaro had turned on the radios in the Cruisers, he heard Dr. Grant say "What'd I touch?"

Dr. Malcolm, being the only person left in the car (Ellie had left them awhile back to study a sick triceratops (author winkwink)), said "You didn't touch anything… we stopped."

Gennaro mumbled something about "Maybe the power went out," and clicked the radio off. The kids just stared solemnly out at the pen with a sigh. Now that they had stopped, and the air-conditioning module had gotten turned off thanks to the power, it was starting to get stuffy.

Gennaro tried the radio once more, thinking about saying something to the two in the other car, but the radio wouldn't turn on anymore. Gennaro hit it, muttering curse words under his breath. Stupid danged technology… it never worked when the power went out.

A bleating seemed to draw the kids' attention, and as they watched, a goat rose on a concrete and metal platform, tethered to a stake. Lex's eyes widened slightly, as did Cindy's.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex asked, her voice wavering. "Isse gonna eat the goat?"

"Excellent," Tim said with a wide grin. Cindy and Jimmy could only stare at the pair of them, words forming soundlessly on their lips that wouldn't take shape.

A slight, faint _boom_ sounded from somewhere slightly far off. The same sound came again, and again, and yet again; and with each _boom_ the sound got louder, and louder, and louder. Gennaro noticed the water cups on the dashboard were quivering, little rings appearing on the surface.

The booming stopped. The bleating stopped almost immediately.

Lex, noticing the sudden silence, stared at the spot where the goat was supposed to be. However, the rain had grown so thick that it blurred the windows beyond being able to see out.

They waited in hushed silence; the rain thinned momentarily, and they saw the goat was gone, with the chain snapped off, the metal post bent. There seemed to be a large, deep claw mark on one edge of the cement, and the grass around the platform was slightly matted with the trail of goats' hooves.

"What happened to the goat?" Cindy whispered, her and Lex's eyes both equally wide now.

A loud thump brought their attention to the top dome; Jimmy and Tim uttered a gasp and Lex and Cindy screamed. The goat's bloody leg had appeared.

A rex's head suddenly appeared in a space behind the electric fence. A pair of claws that were resting on the suddenly un-electrified fence fell off with a loud scream of straining metal. The rex's head turned to look at the strange things just beyond the thin, weak wires.

The wires snapped with loud _twangs_, and one of the metal holding posts screamed as one of the rex's giant feet pushed it down. It stopped a little ways above the space between the two Cruisers.

The ground shook with a loud, resonating _boom_ as the Tyrannosaurus stepped out from beyond the electric fence. Both Cruisers shook from side to side with every step it took. The giant thing shook its head against the rain and it looked at the second Cruiser as it stepped between them. The metal post was smashed down into the ground by it by now.

As all four kids sat quaking with terror, Gennaro suddenly opened the door and bolted into the woods, leaving the door hanging wide open to collect rain. The Tyrannosaur growled and took huge, booming steps toward the first Cruiser. Tim jumped suddenly and scrambled into the front seat, taking the door and slamming it shut. The Rex, now parallel with the car, looked down at it with a loud growl.

The Rex tilted its head like a dog, its nostrils flaring and fogging up the windows with its steamy breath.

"He left us…" Lex whispered, her voice quivering. "He left us." She gulped. "He left us. He left us!"

"Lex!" Tim hissed. "Shut up!"

"He left us!"

"Shut up!"

A loud noise above the Cruiser brought all four kids' heads up just in time to see the Rex's snout bash down upon the bubble dome on top of the car. It roared loudly as it pulled back up and bashed back down, trying to reach the screaming kids under the bubble dome.

The kids scrabbled their hands and feet against the fallen glass dome as the Rex smashed one corner off it. It gave up trying to reach the children and bashed its head forcefully against the side of the Cruiser, not once but twice. The second time caused the car to roll over on its side, and the Rex simply pushed it over so that is was upside down in the wet, squishy mud.

Placing one gigantic foot on the underside of the car, it began to attack a tire for no apparent reason. As it growled and tore at the tire like a dog tearing at a piece of meat, it began to force the car down into the ground.

Jimmy had managed to scramble out of one of the broken windows that had popped out when the Rex flipped the car over; a large, bloody streak ran from just over his right eyebrow almost to his chin. He stood there, frozen with fear, his eyes darting from the upside down car to the Rex to the other Cruiser.

Dr. Grant suddenly appeared to leap out of the car; he waved a newly-lit flare around, screaming "HEY!".

The Rex gave a monstrous snort and stopped what it was doing. It stared at the new moving object with puzzlement, before leaving the car and beginning to stomp away. Jimmy leaped at the chance and begun to dig the nearest person to him… who just happened to be Cindy.

"I don't n-need your help, N-neutron!" she stuttered, kicking up mud with her heels as she tried to get a grip on the ground.

"Oh yes you do," he hissed loudly, grabbing her left hand and pulling. The Rex didn't appear to be interested; in fact, he was chasing Malcolm. Jimmy stared for a few seconds, almost joyfully. He didn't like Malcolm much, anyone could see that.

A sharp stinging sensation on his face brought him back to reality. Cindy had just got free, and slapped him for not paying attention. Dr. Grant was running towards the car, and as he knelt down to help the others, Cindy and Jimmy looked over the concrete moat down onto the ground that was far below them. Jimmy grabbed up a broken electrical wire, grabbed Cindy's hand, and flung them both over the side. The wire screeched against the concrete as it was yanked downward, and Cindy screamed "ARE YOU NUTS!"

They both hit the ground with a loud, squishy thump, just as Lex's scream punctured the air. They both looked up, startled, just in time to see Dr. Grant, with Lex riding piggy back, grab a wire and begin to lower themselves down.

The Rex had apparently got it into its head to push the Cruiser over the side, because the front of the car appeared over the edge of the concrete. The metal of the car screamed against the concrete much louder than the wire had done, and Dr. Grant and Lex almost didn't make it as the Land Cruiser was heaved over the side.

A loud _BOOM_ sounded from up top as the Rex stomped its foot and roared in triumph. More booms came as it stomped off elsewhere to the south-east.

Now not being able to see Dr. Grant, Lex, or Tim, Cindy and Jimmy shivered and crawled around to a large clump of thick bushes. They huddled up in different corners of the bush and refused to look at each other, too shocked to speak, and sleep soon overtook their weary bodies.

A/N: Well… there you are. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy with school. As well as Library time, 'Little Brother Schooling' time, and my books (Grr… I dislike them for being so gripping like that. I get into it and I can't put it down!).

So anyway, I apologized. My dreams have been rather restless and letting me get _zero_ sleep. Visions of pigs' heads on stakes and boys being murdered in the most brutal way imaginable keep invading my sleep. (I had to read Lord of the Flies for a Literature assignment – what a strange book.)


End file.
